Pichu
Pichu (Japanese: ピチュー Pichuu) is an Electric-type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Species ~Tiny Mouse Pokémon Ability ~ Lightning Rod (DW) Pokédex ⬇ Lanturn ← 172 → Cleffa Kanto N/A Johto 021 Hoenn 155/162 Sinnoh 103 Unova N/A Central Kalos 035 Alola 024/031 Evolves from None Evolves into Pikachu Gender 50% ♂ / 50 % ♀ Weight ~ 4.4 ibs - 2.0 kg Height ~ 1'00" - 0.3 m Pokédex color ~ Yellow Physiology Pichu are very small, plump, yellow rodent-like Pokémon. It bears a similar appearance to its evolved form Pikachu, but varies in a number of ways. Pichu have diamond-shaped ears on the top of their head, with the edges being black and the interior yellow. Underneath their head is a black pattern, that somewhat resembles a collar. Their tails are completely black, and resemble a small lightning bolt, similar to its evolved forms, which are larger. Pichu also have round, pink sacs on their cheeks, used for storing electricity. Pichu is a small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its eartips, collar, and tail are black and angular. Pichu's pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looks like a dot. Pichu is classified as a quadruped, but it can walk easily on its hind legs. Pichu is a social Pokémon known for its playful and mischievous demeanor. It is usually found in groups and often touch tails with other Pichu as a show of courage, creating a shower of sparks that can make them cry. It is inept at storing electricity, and may discharge if amused, startled, or subjected to shock. However, it cannot discharge without being shocked itself. Charging up is more easily done on days of dryness or thunderclouds. The crackling of static electricity generated by Pichu is audible. It can zap an adult human, but will surprise itself if it does. Pichu primarily lives in the forest, though it has also been depicted to thrive in urban areas. Pichu has an alternate form called Spiky-eared Pichu that appeared in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver and the anime and manga. This form is female-only and has three spikes on the tip of its ear, but otherwise looks the same as any other Pichu. Natural abilities Pichu have the special ability Static. This allows for a 30% chance that an opponent will become paralyzed if it lands a physical attack on Pichu. Pichu, like its other forms, is capable of storing electricity in the pink sacs on its cheeks. Being a baby Pokémon, however, Pichu can not store as much electricity as its evolved forms. It will shock itself if any electricity leaks out of its cheeks. Evolution Pichu evolves into Pikachu by leveling it up with max Friendship. Pikachu then evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunderstone. Game info Pichu first appeared in the Generation II games. They were in Gen II through the Mystery Egg obtainable, but also by breeding a Pikachu, until the release of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, where they can be caught in Trophy Garden. They can be bred with Volt Tackle if the mother Pikachu holds a Light Ball. Category:Pokémon Category:Pichu Category:Electric-type Pokémon